Oh the Adventures
by DudeChill
Summary: Oneshot collection of Amuto lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Kylie: So, uh, hi. This is my first story. And, yeah, it'll be a lemon collection. I have a fetish for public stuff. So, um, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>''Oh fuck Ikuto...''<p>

How the hell did she manage to get in this situation?

''Ungh, Amu, fuck, you're tight.''

Oh right, She had been at a party with her friends, and somehow got Ikuto horny.

''Ah! O-Oh god, you're gonna make me cum...''

Stupid Ikuto...

''Then come,''

She could practically hear him smirking.

She wanted to rip his balls offs, but at the moment, they played an essential part in what they were doing, so she'd get them back later.

But for now, she was stuck in a cramped and dark closet, pushed up against the wall, while being taken from behind by Ikuto.

Her hair was all around her, her lavender shirt pushed up above her breasts, her bra somewhere below them.

Her cheek was pressed against the wall, her hands above her, her back arched as her butt stuck out.

She felt Ikuto tighten his grip on her hips as he continued to pound into her hot cunt. He stopped for a moment, pulling his cock out until it was just the head inside of her and began rolling his hips before slamming back in.

''Fuck Amu, you feel so good...'' He groaned.

They didn't have to worry about being loud either, since their was music blaring outside. They had managed to sneak away from the huge crowd before Ikuto pushed her into the closet and fucked the shit out of her.

''Do you like this Amu? Huh? Being fucked by me while a person could easily walk in on us?'' He whispered haughtily into her ear.

He guessed she did by the way her pussy clenched around his dick.

He suddenly pulled out, replacing her pussy with his hand, stroking fast as he turned her to face him, then picked her up, making Amu wrap her legs around his waist.

He dove back into her pussy and gave hard, upward thrusts. Amu fell against his shoulder, and lightly bit, refraining from getting loud.

''Ungh, shit, Amu, I want to her your moans...'' He gasped.

Amu released his shoulder and moaned loudly, rocking her hips in time with his thrust.

''Ungh, fuck, Ikuto...Fuck me, fuck me hard...'' She moaned loudly.

Ikuto brought a hand down to her clit and began rubbing hard as he fucked her.

''UNGH, IKUTO!'' Amu cried loudly, cumming hard against his dick.

Ikuto grit his teeth together, not being able to hold out much longer. He gave a few more thrusts, before spilling his seed into her.

''Fuck yes! Oh Amu, holy shit...Ugghh...'' He cried as he threw his head back, slowing his movements.

Amu hopped down from him and straightened herself out.

''My god, you're an asshole, next time this happens, I'm cutting your dick off.'' She huffed.

''Please, you love this dick too much.'' He said smugly.

She pouted at him and he smirked at her. He bent down and lightly pecked her lips.

''I love you Amu,'' He said into her ear.

She couldn't help but smile back, ''I love you too.''

They exited the closet quietly and rejoined their friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Kylie: Please Rate and Review? :)<strong>


	2. Phone Moaned

**Kylie: I only update when I feel like it. So don't bitch at me. Uhh yeah, I saw this on tumblr, and it interested me for so long so, here ya go! I split it into 2 parts because it would have been so long if I didn't.**

**I do not own shugo chara**

* * *

><p>''Alright boys. The other night I took some flu tablets which kept me awake all night, and as a result I had a moment of insomniac genius and invented a game that I call "The Phone Moan".<p>

These are the rules: "The Phone Moan." While with a partner, one person goes down on the other. The person getting head now has to make a phone call to a friend of theirs and attempt to hold a regular conversation for as long as they can manage. While on the phone, you aren't allowed to lie. The game ends when the person on the other line figures out they're being phone moaned, and only then is the person who made the call allowed to hang up. When found out, you should note the length of the call. The person giving head should be trying to inflict the quickest Phone Moan time on their partner, while the person getting head should try to get the longest time that he or she can go for. lt's a battle of wits, self-control and physical stamina. The ultimate sport, The Phone Moan''

Ikuto finished reading off the picture with a smirk, ''This actually sounds pretty fun.''

Kukai nodded in agreement, ''I wouldn't mind trying this...'' He trailed off while wiggling his eyebrows at his long-time girlfriend, Utau.

She rolled her eyes, ''Fuck off.''

Kukai pouted, ''Aw, Baby...''

''Don't 'baby' me, I'll kick your ass.'' She retorted.

''Is that a threat or a promise?'' He said with a smirk.

''Oh god, enough. This game sounds stupid...'' Rima said from across the table.

''Uh, actually Rima, I think this game sounds pretty interesting...'' Nagihiko said shyly.

Rima blushed a deep red, ''Y-You mean...you wanna try this?'' she squeaked.

Nagihiko blushed but nodded. Ikuto chuckled and patted his back.

Amu giggled. This is what her friends did every Friday. They had a sort of 'hang-out' night.

''Yaya...doesn't really get it...'' Yaya said with a sigh.

''GOOD.'' Everyone else shouted at her.

She, plus Kairi, weren't legal yet, so it was a good thing she didn't get it.

Kairi blushed deeply, probably imagining if they played the game.

Tadase smiled innocently, he not having a girlfriend meant he couldn't take part.

''So Amu, want to try this game?'' Ikuto looked at her with a smirk.

Amu blushed heatedly, ''N-No!''

''That was a quick answer...'' Kukai said with a curious look.

''How...suspicious...'' Utau joined in on the teasing.

''Ah! Shut up! All of you!'' She yelled at them.

''Alright, alright.'' Kukai said while putting his hands up in defense.

The 'hang-out' night quickly came to end, everyone began to leave.

But the game never left their minds...

* * *

><p>Two weeks passed since the get-together, and Amu still had the Phone Moan lodged in her brain.<p>

She wondered, would it be fun? Does she even wanna try it?

She yawned suddenly, stretching her legs across the couch. She was at Ikuto's house, sleeping over.

The bathroom door opened, making her snap her head up.

Ikuto exited the steamy bathroom, his hair dripping wet, with a towel around his shoulders, wearing nothing but his pyjama pants.

''Hey,'' She said to him.

He looked at her and nodded in her direction.

He went to the fridge and grabbed the milk carton, drinking straight from it, before putting it back and sitting on the couch next to Amu, making her move her legs.

He looked at her, and noticed her disgusted face. '"What?'' He asked.

''You. Did. Not. Just. Do. That.'' She said in disbelief.

''Do what?'' He gave her a weird look.

''You did not just drink straight from the milk carton.''

''It's my milk.''

''What if I wanted milk?''

He smirked, ''Too bad.''

They went back to watching TV in silence.

''Hey...Ikuto...'' Amu said while poking his arm.

''Hm,'' He replied, not taking his eyes off the screen.

''You know the Phone Moan game we talked about, like two weeks ago?'' She asked, tilting her head.

This time he looked at her, shifting his jaw the the left.

''What about it?''

Amu blushed, ''W-Well, uh, you know...''

Ikuto smirked, and moved so he was above Amu, trapping her under him.

''You wanna do it?'' He said, not able to hide the excitement in his voice.

Amu looked away, ''K-Kinda...'' She muttered.

He moved away, before leaning back, tossing her the phone.

''Dial.'' He said with a smirk, before moving his head lower, towards the hem of her sweats.

''J-Just like that?'' She exclaimed in surprise.

''Hurry and dial.'' He said while slipping his fingers under the hem of her sweats.

Amu blushed but dialed Utau's number.

As it rang, Ikuto had already managed to take her pants off, and was now rubbing her clit through her underwear.

Amu bit her lip and let her head fall back.

Utau picked up, ''Hello?''

''U-Uh, Hi Utau.'' She answered, snapping her head back up, putting the phone on speaker.

Ikuto pulled her panties off, opening her thighs wider, massaging them lightly.

Amu sighed silently.

''Oh, hey Amu. What's up?''

''N-Nothing, just wanted to talk.''

He placed his pointer finger on her clit, making slow circles.

Amu's mouth dropped open.

_'Shit. This is harder than I thought...'_

''Oh. That's cool. Whatcha' wanna talk about?''

Ikuto teased her, slightly entering her with the tip of his middle finger, but never fully going in.

''I don't - Ah! - k-know...How's life?'' Amu blushed heatedly.

Ikuto smirked at how he made her call out when he finally slipped his middle finger into her.

''It's good I guess. By the way, why'd you say "Ah!'?'' Utau questioned suspicion in her voice.

Ikuto held back a laugh, and replaced his index finger with his tongue, flicking Amu's clit hard, while pumping his finger fast into her.

Amu bit her lip and furrowed her brows, ''O-Oh, ah, I hit my toe against the table...''

''Oh fuck, I hate when that happens. I swear really loud. Kukai joked once and said that it sounded like I was having sex.'' She giggled from the other line.

Ikuto this time had to move away and laughed into his hand quietly, before going back.

He took his hand away completely, and without warning, shoved his tongue into her as far as he could.

''O-Oh, shit...I know right? Ikuto said that once too...'' Amu played off her moan as her agreeing with Utau.

Ikuto smirked at her cleverness, then began to roll her clit in between his fingers, making her head fall back.

''Guys are just so perverted...'' She trailed off.

Amu began to reach her peak, ''Oh...I know what you mean...''

Ikuto began slamming his tongue into her, rubbing her clit fast.

Amu panted slightly, making Utau question, ''Amu? You okay?''

Amu didn't answer, too focused on Ikuto's demonstrations on her.

''Amu?'' Utau asked again.

Ikuto slammed his tongue into her one last time before she cried out loudly.

Ikuto smirked and cleaned her up, watching her steady her breathing.

After he moved away, Amu snapped back to reality, realizing she was still on the phone.

''U-Uh, Utau?''

''...''

''Utau?''

''...I was just Phone Moan-ed wasn't I?''

''U-Uh...yes...''

Ikuto laughed out loud finally, making Amu nudge him in the ribs.

''I won't tell anyone, but you better expect that me and Kukai are going to get you guys back.'' With that, Utau hung up.

''Do you think that means they'll Phone Moan us?'' Amu asked looking at Ikuto.

He shrugged. Amu picked up the Phone and checked the time, ''I talked with her for a good twenty-one minutes and thirty-four seconds.''

She tossed the phone to Ikuto. He looked at it with a confused expression. When he looked at her, she was smirking.

'"Start Dialing...'' She trailed off while pulling down his pajama pants.

-To be continued-


End file.
